WOLF Chasing dreams, chancing faith on trust
by sushiny
Summary: In a world where modern crumbled and magic just begun, an old widows ramblings become prophesy with the start of the Dias war. As Preventers special struggle to find the answers to the riddle she left behind, the world is in waiting for the keepers 5:WOLF
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), adult topics, swearing and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

This has not yet been Beta'd.

A/N: AU! This is not set in the Gundam Wing/AC canon line, so don't expect the plot to go according to plan XD.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

**WOLF: Chasing dreams of truthful passion, chancing faith on trust**

Chapter 1

* * *

It is a campfire story. A little piece of mystery to help pass the time. Some tale spun by a widowed maiden whom we suppose had nothing to do in her lonely spare time. A story, which evolved into reality one chilly morn. You see, what were supposedly some old woman's ramblings, had been neglected messages…truth tellings ignored.

In this world where the modern crumbled and magic merely just begun, what was to be the first and last seer to grace this Earth had seen her prophesy to truth. She died shortly after the visions passed. Seeing the futures course was not a job a mortal could do, too strenuous, impractical and to die for. She paid the price for gaining such a gift from the gods. For one moment of godly wonder, she saw all, writing only the most important part for the world to see.

She left a single note of brown singed paper for the planet to panic upon. A seers poetry was all that was left behind from one night of future memories. Riddles of a way to stop what had now come true.

The 'Dias war' had arisen due to civil war in the colonies. With modern life falling to ruins to a newer medieval dawn, man had taken their survival instinct and sought out war as means to get their ends.

Of course, that meant factions joined up together creating larger groups and formed smaller battles, escalating into bigger and more powerfully violent heights. In the end, like all battles, the conclusion had been the ironic: good versus bad. Two sides fighting for different purposes. Ones greed to find power and food where they could, the other to keep them at bay and keep civilians safe with what little they could afford or gain.

It was a leaping coincidence that through the first three years of struggle to survive that they had managed to create any form of control. Though law enforcement they were not exactly, as judgment was not theirs to give, the 'Dias war' gave birth to what we now know as Preventers special ops.

They were not police, nor were they military. They were the extended arms of a fighting system all their own. Created by Trieze Krushrenada and Lady Une (founders of the 'prophetic riddle' as it had been named), Preventers were trained soldiers of both weapons and those of the new gene 'magic corpus'. A training school for the gifted of any or both of the above, sent out on missions to ensure peace by all means.

They were the dark knights that did what needed to be done, laws and treaties be damned.

In aid of the Preventers, the government refused to listen to any mission reports or plans in order to keep the law. When asked if they knew the plans, or kidnapped to stop this 'pet project', they could simply answer in truth. They knew nothing. This suited both the government and Preventers fine. They would turn a blind eye if they got the job done.

Trieze and Une could do anything, given access to everything to achieve greater good and the government would have no blood stained on their hands as they elected presidents or other affairs.

However, with the creation of the Preventers came a new alpha-specie of evil. Dark followers of an unnamed persona who rampaged the streets, killing all who had or potentially had the 'magic corpus' gene in fear that they would rise in numbers and destroy them. This included all Preventers and sent out missions of their own to kill the enemy.

The 'Dias war' had reached a peak with countless casualties.

Soon, what was known as a 'prophetic riddle' lay to dust, forgotten amongst the blood and focus of war.

* * *

_Chasing dreams of truthful passion, chancing faith on trust,_

_Keepers five of those we seek, five deities for the side of victory be,_

_Passionate violence so great it creates strength. The passion of a wolf to protect its pack and the strength to hold that passion upon its back._

_Keeper of strength/ passion, holds up those too weak to stand._

_Dreams forever guarded by an angels sigh. Wishes enrolled with mortal emotion will be cherished._

_Keeper of dreams/ wishes, keeps dreams safe and sheltered from invasion._

_Hope is indestructible except for mortal made tales of tragic entities that wield fear into men's hearts. Faith can move mountains and protect the ones you love._

_Keeper of faith/ hope, shields the hope far from fear and doubt._

_Trust heals those in time. A trust one sees in an unfleeing house cat and the undying devotion to stand by your side._

_Keeper of trust/ devotion, gives back to those what they have lost._

_Truth never lies, senses all and sees all. Reality, is an ancient thing most mortals have forgotten, like the dragons of past merely transcribed to history._

_Keeper of truth/ reality, creates what is real_

_Chasing dreams of truthful passion, chancing faith on trust,_

_Keepers five of wolf._


	2. Chapter 2: Search and destroy

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), adult topics, swearing and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

This has not yet been Beta'd.

A/N: AU! This is not set in the Gundam Wing/AC canon line, so don't expect the plot to go according to plan XD.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

**WOLF: Chasing dreams of truthful passion, chancing faith on trust**

Chapter 2: Search and Destroy

* * *

After training at Preventers special ops, you find your calling: General, destroyer, finder, mechanic, and the list goes on. They all had a part to play in this game called war.

Why waste years of added training when you could train in something you were good at for a few months, and excel in your area. As the war escalated, the constant need for new recruits, had the founders split the Preventers up in groups to further their reaches in much suitable categories.

Why train to be a finder, which you will never be perfect at, when you can become a destroyer and team up with someone more sufficient for the role as finder than you. In Preventers, the role assigned to you, was the role you stayed in. Why ruin it now by going out of your place to do someone elses job?

Red stalled, did that mean they ever lost valuable data? Killing without hesitation, before a finder found the person. People weren't always stupid. They did not all write their secret going-ons on paper or laptop. Some data was stored in the head, where you knew no one would find it. At least, that's what he thought being one of the squadrons with no mind reader to give you the go.

He gave himself a chuckle at the useful things people have decided to become. Moving objects, mind reading, crashing systems. He, however, was none of the above.

But that choice had been up to General Barton. For some reason, he had vehemently refused any mind reader ever join his team.

In fact, General Chang even had it in his clause to his contract that no mind reader ever be permitted within close range of him. It was unsure whether they had something to hide, yet people let it be, simply for the fact that they were Barton and Chang. Their notions and thoughts were different to that of everyone else, but it was the utmost honour to join the ranks of one of the most powerful and feared generals.

His breath caught. Footsteps ran hurriedly in their direction. Heavy falls...heavy boots and heavy guns. That meant enemy issue. Preventer specifically went in with armour of high density, yet light in weight. It was sturdy and would deflect most serious wounds. It was light to run faster, as well as to move around both unseen and undetected when trying to move stealthily. Some of these people had no tact at all.

When they were close enough, Relena upfront gave the signal and all three rushed forwards weapons drawn, scanning identities and uniforms through the target area before shooting rapidly in their direction.

The brunette female couldn't help but sigh, one day they were going to kill someone truly innocent using this tactic. She knew, oh she knew what a hypocrite she was. She believed in peace, was supposed to be a pacifist whilst she held a gun. It was empty, a bluff, but a gun in her hands none the less.

She was no destroyer like Red, nor was she a mechanic like Hilde, she was a finder. Her job was not to shoot and aim, though sometimes it required her to look as if she posed a threat to get information out of you.

When people see a gun in your hands, they don't double think, they get scared. Scared enough to divulge certain knowledge to save their hides. And when the finder did her job and found the person, but couldn't get the needed information, sometimes she'd ask Red to do her a small favour.

She was beyond physical violence that didn't spurn from self defence.

They stepped over the bodies and carried on down the grey walled and sparsely lit hallway.

Anxiously, the three soldiers rounded the corner, each keeping their bodies expertly pressed against the wall, two of the safeties off. They did not need anyone finding their location unceremoniously during the commotion.

They stopped, ahead of them lay a mound of black shadow. Upon closer inspection, Hilde going first, Red covering her as he still had to protect the back as well, found a pile of dead enemy soldiers thrown in a heap.

"Red!" Hilde whined as Red (known as such as his red hair indicates) rushed stealthily over to one of the fallen enemy.

He grinned in glee at the guns that littered the floor or lay sheathed in protectors around hips. What better opportunity was there to steal a gun in a room full of unconscious and dead enemy troops? He'd seen one soldier use a laser beam earlier on and had been on the quest for it ever since they entered the building.

He winced slightly at the grotesque sight of some of the deformed bodies before him. These unfortunate fellows must have met up with Generals Chang and Barton.

No bullet wounds, just deep gashes, tears and over sized teeth marks...or what looked like gashes and teeth marks. Though no one ever had the privilege of seeing their attack style.

They always run up ahead as a team, and it was plain to see they favoured animal magic.

Red grinned as he spotted the laser gun of his dreams, now red as the colour of his hair. Weren't they an excellent match? The blood did nothing to his composure. He had been trained as a destroyer, and he was very good at his job. Barton wouldn't have picked him otherwise, he was sure.

He was used to blood, used to death, it came with the territory. It was also clear to see that although Hilde didn't precisely mind its presence, but Relena had turned significantly paler. Finders, he chastised himself, were never good to bring on killing spree missions.

They were trained in searching, finding clues, tracking down and gathering information. They were the brains of the foundation, not its muscles, and as such, still held that guilty twinge of fear and regret when she saw the mangled corpses before her.

He slung his own gun behind him and lifted the heavy weight of the blood stained device. Oh, he was a sick bastard, he knew.

Joining on the rear of the group, the three carried on through the maze of corridors. They never stayed in a room for long, what need was there for that? Open a door, kill the evil inside, collect some goodies and some information and repeat the pattern again.

He was a destroyer, he did not need to stay in a room because he didn't need to learn anything from it. Their priority task was to use the finder to get to the science labs, use the mechanic to disentangle the place to pieces and carry out whatever could be used at Preventers, and then he'd destroy the place with his newly acquired laser beam gun.


	3. Chapter 3: The discovery

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), adult topics, swearing and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

This has not yet been Beta'd.

A/N: This is completely AU! This is not set in the Gundam Wing/AC canon line, so don't expect the plot to go according to plan XD.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

**Sofia2007: **Thank you for the review!

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori:** hehe, I wanted to find a way of introducing all the characters, but with their personalities intact, especially with Relena who's supposed to be a pacifist.

* * *

**WOLF: Chasing dreams of truthful passion, chancing faith on trust**

Chapter 3: The Discovery

* * *

The lights had long given way to darkness, only accompanied by the rare flitting red colour that followed that infernal beeping background noise.

The obscurity of their surroundings did nothing to stop him from moving forwards towards his objective, whatever that may be. Information, they said. It was vague, and highly suspicious, but that was besides the point.

His keen eye sight saw the texture of the walls, the metallic doors to each side of the hallway, all was much too clear.

It was the insistent sound of 'intruder' that was more of a hindrance than this apparent blind fold ever was. It stung his ears, over and over it pricked, too loud on the senses.

Someone had been discovered, the alarm triggered and the enemy now aware. He bared his incisors angrily with a twitch to the upper lip in minute annoyance. Had they gone in alone, none of this would have happened. The job would have been completed, no one the wiser they had been there.

Of course, Une had had her reasons. The base was a massive concrete and titanium vault to be precise. It had been hard to penetrate, even for two people of their fighting calibre.

Many groups had been dispatched to certain designated areas, their maps vague and the advantage of surprise blown when some newbie had hacked a faulty file in one of the computer cubicles within fifteen minutes of having entered the building.

The slight growl next to him reminded him there was more to be done than sit and sulk in the corner. Now was not the time to rant, he needed to focus. His companion had always been the more responsible one of the pair, but he was loathe to ever tell the young man that face to face.

Trowa Barton, incredibly tall and an introvert. Although they had not grown up together, and were from entirely different standpoints and families, they found themselves being kindred spirits as they met at the Academy.

Both shared a secret. A secret they had instantly recognised in one another thst had formed a link between them. United through a common bond. That secret had led them to become great friends, and had quickly led them higher into the ranks. No, he did not consider it an unfair advantage, he had been born this way.

He padded quietly along the corridor behind Barton, making sure to look behind him, ears alert and eyes now proudly focused.

He could tell the moment Barton had picked up a lead. Where his own sense of smell was heightened more than average, so was Bartons sense of hearing. His ears seemed to prick back, his mouth furling over teeth to reveal pearly incisors with a soft growl. Something was up ahead, that he was unsure of how to classify.

Around another white corner, a door of solid titanium with a keypad lock in green. Barton growled once more and the black head seemed to change in shape before tan fingers started typing away different key codes he had memorised.

On the fifth impatient try, the door clicked heavily before opening a crack. He pushed it open completely before shaping and dashing in before the first bullet could nick his shoulder.

There was a flurry of movement, a shout of confusion and an array of bullets as they trailed to the right hand side of the room away from the scientific equipment.

Three soldiers, both heavily dressed and armed tried to corner the intruder, yet it was too fast. Instead now opting to stand in different corners of the room and shoot it, one of them was bound to hit as it merely seemed to be running.

No one heard the heavy pad trek stealthily across the room over the gunfire.

The first soldier flipped to the ground and under the table, his screams heard as arms flailed about, choking on something and trembling as inconsistent bullets flew in random directions, obviously no longer able to control his firearm.

The other soldier whipped to the side and stalked off to help, giving the running intruder space to attack the one still taking aim. With only one line of bullets heading his way, he could easily dodge, and easily bedded his weapon into the mans collarbone, ripping and tearing, making a vicious growl as he did so.

The man whimpered as it seemed to shift before his very eyes, closing them as if the hallucination before him was caused by his coming death, only to have his gun grabbed, jammed onto his forehead, and shot, falling limp against the once sterile wall. The gun clattered to the floor as he heard a second growl, more tenor than his own and the sound of ripping flesh.

He closed his eyes tightly at the rotten taste in his mouth, before kicking the gun across the floor, perhaps in habit, before turing to survey the room.

He had known the minute he entered that there was something of value in this room when they had cornered him and shot him away from what they wanted to protect.

It was a room filled with science equipment, tanks of water, busen burners, medical folders, etc. This was a science research lab, and what he could see before him, shocked him.

In one of the tanks filled with water drifted a man, wires attached to his arms, legs and chest, a breathing apparatus over his nose and mouth. His brown hair drifted upwards uncomfortable, his tan skin with an unhealthy sheen.

Barton was already there with a chair before he could warn him against it, smashing the glass open and catching the fallen man as the water drained out of the shattered tank.

"You don't know why he was in there! It could be keeping him alive!" Trowa rolled his eyes as he slowly removed the wires attached to his form.

"This doesn't look like a normal medical facility Wufei, and you know it!"

"But you don't know his condition, baka! You might have just killed him!" Trowa snorted and searched about the place, before pointing for Wufei to fetch the white forgotten lab coat.

Wufei fetched it hurriedly, fetching it from upon its hook and made his way to the sitting pair. The closer he walked, a certain scent started to fall about him. With the help of Trowa, they clothed the unconscious brunette and button it.

"He's like us." Wufei growled worriedly.

"Are you sure?"

"I can smell it. The wilderness, raw." Trowa nodded stiffly.

"What is he doing here?"

"We won't know till he wakes up. We have to get him back to the academy before the others come this far, or before they get back." Wufei sighed as another thought came to him.

"One of has to stay to do our other 'duty'. We can't leave our groups behind without their generals to come fetch them."

"You do realise that this is only a tester for the newbies, right? Most generals don't follow them to their missions. As much you don't want to admit it, you're growing soft Wufei."

Wufei frowned and growled with thought. He wasn't, it was just that packs were important, and they were his. He knew Barton thought of his squad as part of his pack too.

"I'll take him." Trowa started "I'm faster than you, I'll get there quicker. Take mine with you?"

Wufei nodded minutely as he watched Barton shoulder the brunette over his shoulder.

"Be quick, he'll wake up quickly. I'll get Sally to check on him, but I'd rather have both of us there when he awakes."

Without much recognition, Wufei stepped out into the hall and made his way back the way they had come. The two of them had shot ahead and had left the rest behind, they would still be further back.

With a tiny splash of worry at what it meant to have found another of their kind, he growled, and shifted.


	4. Chapter 4: Awakened

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), adult topics, swearing and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

This has not yet been Beta'd.

A/N: This is completely AU! This is not set in the Gundam Wing/AC canon line, so don't expect the plot to go according to plan XD.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

**pattyard: **Thank you for the review!

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori:** Oooo, thank you for your wonderful reviews! However...I want to keep the secret a little longer ;p

* * *

**WOLF: Chasing dreams of truthful passion, chancing faith on trust**

Chapter 4: Awakened

* * *

It did not take long for him to wake up. Then again, their kind had always been very resilient. Throw some sleeping gas at them and they would wake up a minute later to the disbelief of others. The academy had chalked it down to them having had training and now had a high tolerance for drugs and gas.

Cobalt blue snapped open, already assessing the area, not moving an inch unless he knew every detail of his new surroundings.

One person, unarmed, sat next to him, not making a sound or move. Eyes were trained on him. He was being watched. No threat detected, however, there was something strangely familiar with the way this person smelt.

The room was big. He could feel sunlight on his face, day obviously. So he had quickly come to. The walls were obscured entirely by floor to ceiling bookshelves, broken up by heavy, pale peach tinted curtains on the windows, drawn open to let the sunlight in. A shaggy beige carpet smoothed across the floor.

Furniture was sparse, a huge table in the middle of the room, round with eight chairs. Three sofas, big enough to see they could be pulled out to form a bed. Whomever this was, obviously lived in this room.

He himself, was on one of those couches, a blue blanket across his waist. His eyes felt heavy, but slowly, they were becoming accustomed to the light. He had been in that tank for a while then, and was not the one that had freed himself.

He growled softly at that thought, but was instantly reverted back to the presence beside him. His mouth pulled back slightly to reveal longer than human incisors.

Trowa chuckled, the man was not used to the shift it seemed.

"Where am I?"

"Preventers academy. You are in safe hands." The man sniffed slightly, then looked up at the man before him once more. Definitely familiar.

"Preventers?" The words were spoken with a lack of emotion, but it was obvious that the man had not heard of them before.

"The Dias war?" The man kept glaring at Trowa, cobalt eyes a pool of ice.

"Dias?" Trowa humphed as he crossed his arms in confusion.

"You mean you don't know that there's a war raging on? How long have you been in that tank!"

The man in question shifted so his feet touched the floor, the blanket pooling into his lap. He looked down at his feet with mild interest, then at his hands.

Longer, he had grown taller. How long had he been in that tank indeed. What war? Preventers? What was that supposed to mean. Was he in the good camp or bad?

Trowa did not seem to be a threat, and he had that undeniable familiar quality. That scent meant something...he'd smelt something like that before.

He slowly raised one of his hands, and turned it so the palm was facing his face. He bought it up to his face, sniffing his wrist. There! He growled in anger. He hated being confused as much as he hated not having analyzed and found all the answers. He was trained better than this!

None the less, he smelt vaguely the same as the man in front of him. He lowered his wrist slightly and glanced up at Trowa once more.

"That's right." Trowa stated matter of factly. "I'm like you."

"There are more?"

"I never thought about it before, but seeing you here, it's a possibility. I'm Trowa Barton." He offered no hand, as he was sure he would receive none in return. If he woke up from a long and drowsy sleep to find himself in unfamiliar territory with a stranger, he would not be quick to trust either.

"Heero Yuy." His voice sounded strange to him, then again, if he had been in that tank as long as them thought he had been, then it would have undoubtedly changed. "This...war?"

'Straight to business then' Trowa snorted to himself. This was by no means an ordinary boy, well he'd known that from his scent, however, there was more to him than merely what they already had in common.

He also knew one fact the other had yet to come across. He was no longer in charge. That would be Heeros job from now on. Wufei had just slipped down the chain of command again, unfortunately for him.

"It's not ours, but it will become ours, I believe now. They had you, for we don't know how long. We're not like the rest of them; they should have realized that by now." But there was still a chance at keeping their secret safe. They only knew that one existed, if they had discovered it at all.

No, that long under surveillance and analysis would have dug something up.

"Do you remember how you got there?" A 'hn' followed with a long pause of silence was his answer.

"No. There is a gap in my memory. It will take a while to come back, if at all, I don't know what they did in my stasis, it could be permanently gone." A gap? Trowa had one such gap in his own past, as did Wufei if he recalled correctly. Another thing they all seemed to have in common.

"It won't, as far as I know. Maybe a trigger is needed?"

"Hn.." He was in for a treat when it came to conversation around here. The one stated facts and one words answers and grunts, whilst the other was all about political, moral and sexist debate. He had never been that great with words, nor did he give much for talking, but once in a while he felt the need to talk, to converse about life and all its glory.

Maybe that last part was a slight over exaggeration, but Trowa still wished to make friends, part of which included talking.

"When did it start?" Trowa sighed internally. Many reasons.

"No one is exactly sure. There has always been animosity, when we turned around, it had suddenly become a war." Trowa shrugged.

"How did it begin?" Heero crossed his legs on the sofa, inch back so his back sat against the headrest.

"It started with a prophesy. A piece of paper where the future was written. No one took any heed of it, however. When people with the gift started emerging, the world changed with it. Those who remained normal were scared, perhaps envious and angry that they were left behind evolutionary wise. It started many civilian wars.

With the new gift also come a greater sense of good and evil. Evil had a new vengeance and lust for power, good also had newer means to protect the world, but with their new fire power, well, it did some damage.

By the time it had all escalated, no one remembered where they'd put that piece of paper, or rather, what it had said."

"How do you think it will end?"

"Not sure. I know how we'd all like it to end."

"Who'll end it?" Trowa cocked his head, one long incisor glinting in the sunlight as the left corner of his mouth pulled up.

"We will."


	5. Chapter 5: A story

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), adult topics, swearing and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

This has not yet been Beta'd.

**A/N: **AU! This is not set in the Gundam Wing/AC canon line, so don't expect the plot to go according to plan XD.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

**llllaaaazzzyy: **Thank you for the review! Quatre's coming soon, love him to pieces!

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori:** Thank you! I plan on making this a thoroughly descriptive story, so I'll be going into depth with each character, so I hope it goes well! :p

* * *

**WOLF: Chasing dreams of truthful passion, chancing faith on trust**

Chapter 5: A story

* * *

Life had never been as simple as he had hoped it to be, not that he had much to complain about. However, Heero had never really been given an easy way out of tricky situations. Perhaps that was why he was always so tenacious, so eager for the next great challenge. Although he could never chalk it up to his own will, lady luck had always seemed to throw him a life line to ease the pain, whether it was something within his own character, or in the form of outside help.

He briefly remembered having had a childhood like any normal child would. You know; the one with a house, a dog and a loving mother behind it. Glimpses, mere glimpses he could remember, five to be precise. He had been too young for any real memory, for any real clear picture of what it had actually been like. Heero did not know how it happened, but one day, he was just not home anymore.

That was always the problem with old memories. Some tended to stick out, like a room you remember toddling around, or a program you used to watch, perhaps even your mum singing you to sleep, but that was as far as it went.

It was between these small flashbacks and the facility where the gap extended. He did not know how young he was when he had left what could have been considered 'home,' but when he had come to life; he was already eight years old and apparently used to his new residence. He thought nothing of it. What use was there on dwelling on something he could barely remember, and quite frankly, he had been too young to hold onto something that potentially made no sense.

It still made no more sense now than it did then, even if he had been made aware of that fact. A gap was a gap, and he was no closer to remembering anything. It was a bit of a handicap, and truthfully it made him uneasy not to know everything that had happened in his life.

The doctors were the only real family he remembered, if they could be even called that. They had given him a bed, roof over his head, food, a few toys even (mind you, none of the toys he had been envious at others for having), there had been a few laughs, even some comforting. Wasn't that in essence what family was and provided? Although he had not seen any other children his age, nor seen such an environment, he had been allowed to read from the books in the doctors' extensive library.

Where he lived, what they did, was no where remotely family related, nor did he mind. His brain was hard wired to think of one thing only; becoming stronger. The flowery language of a well written drama did nothing besides widening his vocabulary. No twinge of regret for what he could not have, no sense of longing for a better life. He just did not think of things in such ways. It was a flaw in his personality perhaps, something that had become ingrained in his being ever since he had found himself in this medical establishment.

They had no real feelings of love, other than when he had accomplished what seemed unachievable. When he exceeded yet another barrier normal humans were limited at. He had been a genius, a genius of the physical kind. He had been a natural born athlete; he was great at everything that would in essential lead him down a solid path of transformation and grief. There had been no war then, but looking back now, they had known something was on the horizon.

What other reason was there to train a boy so young to wield weapons, to hack computers, to annihilate everything in his path even if his mind wasn't set to it.

He had been trained at a medical facility, tested on to get the greatest results. He had been raised as a military soldier since as long as he could remember, plain and simple. The dumb luck he had been given? He was damn good at it. Being a great killer in training had afforded him many luxuries. Greater proportions of food than what he'd be given were he to disappoint them, pats on the head when they walked past because they were proud of his progress, praise.

Of course, that had been taken away when his secret had suddenly kicked in. One he was sure had always been there however, how else had he been able to accomplish all that he'd done so far. He was no ordinary human. The doctors grinned at how much more power he had gained almost over night, yet refrained from coddling him any more. It had almost been as if they were frightened by this new change, then again, his character and attitude had somewhat changed, even if it wasn't easily visible. They no longer praised him, only wanted more. It hardened him, refined him into the soldier they had wanted from the beginning.

Years down the line, he suddenly got thrown the lifeline that had been the most important of all. It came in the form of a person; he overcame all the barriers Heero created for himself. His most important person. Special. He meant everything. He taught him how to live once more, and for that he owed him everything.

At the age of fifteen, Heero had been moved to new quarters due to his need for more space and a bigger bed because of increased height. The room had been situated on the first floor this time compared to his usual top floor. He had picked up the noise instantly. Movement outside, even before there was a light knocking sound from his window.

He had stood there, bathed in moonlight, waving with a gentle smile set on his pale face. Heero hadn't trusted this mysterious person at first glance. Who would in that situation? How the hell did he get into the heavily guarded grounds in the first place? However, there was something about him that drew him to the other.

Before he knew it, he had reached over and opened the window, feeling stinging regret as soon as he heard the latch 'click' outwards; after all, didn't that mean he wasn't being cautious enough? Wasn't he ignoring his instincts? Yet that had been the true mystery. He had wanted him in the room beside him as soon as he laid his eyes on him, and he stood by the fact that he had made the right choice in doing so.

He'd talked, Heero had listened, rather, analysed the new being in front of him. Heero had never been good with words nor actions, yet the boy in front of him knew it all without him having to make a sound. He knew what he'd wanted to say, and what he'd wanted to do. It felt strange hearing him have a one way conversation, knowing how Heero would have responded. Perhaps the boy had really been a mind reader?

He often snuck into the facility to keep Heero company after that, and they became quick friends. He'd never been sure how the other did it, but he'd been there every night, to talk, even though he never got a full response from the one he'd come to visit. He always made sure Heero knew how he felt about Heeros situation. He didn't like it, and he was adamant on the fact that Heero shouldn't like this type of lifestyle either.

On his eighteenth birthday, their friendship had taken a course for something uniquely different. He'd discovered love, and they shared a first kiss.

It had made him rethink his values on friendship and family. Most of all, it made him think how the future he was headed in would accommodate the love he had so recently found. Was he that loyal to go against all he had ever known for one mere person? Did he really feel love as he should have enough to throw it all away?

Holding him in his arms, kissing those supple lips, smelling that delicious scent, being understood to that degree, it wasn't something he wanted to loose, and he could admit he'd come to rely and cherish it, although he was loath to say it out loud.

Against all his codes, all his ingrained duty, he would sadly, and with a slightly disappointed sigh at himself, admit that he would give up almost everything to protect his lover. Against all reason, would want to remain by his side. Of course, none of this meant he had essentially changed. He still thought and fought the same way he always had. He just had an added extra soft spot for a certain someone deep down in his heart.

And then he in turn had made a run for it. It had been easy to leave. He supposed they thought him so conditioned that he'd never think of it, they'd been right. He had never thought of it, until his lover had bought his captivation to light.

They had spent only a small amount of time together before he'd been caught.


	6. Chapter 6: New General

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), adult topics, swearing and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

This has not yet been Beta'd.

**A/N: **AU! This is not set in the Gundam Wing/AC canon line, so don't expect the plot to go according to plan XD.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori:** Mwahahaha, yup :p

* * *

**WOLF: Chasing dreams of truthful passion, chancing faith on trust**

Chapter 6: New General

* * *

**General Wufei Chang**

Sally Po- Healer

Ashford Kane (OC ) - Destroyer

Bastion Foley (OC) - Destroyer

**General Trowa Barton**

_Hilde_Schbeiker - Mechanic

Red D'llantas (OC) - Destroyer

Relena Darlian - Finder

* * *

It had been a strange enough assignment. Get in, find information, get out; destruction and violence allowed when compromised or confronted with weapons. Information was a vague word, but perhaps the great fortress held many secrets, which different people held different keys to.

So much knowledge about various things that could have gone through this base. Although this wasn't their first mission, it had been close enough to it to make what they had done close to impossible. Not to mention the fact that a few generals had been thrown into the mix. That must have meant something.

Chang had been the one to find them and guide them out, which they had been truly grateful for since none of the three present had not known how the hell they were going to get back. It was strange to think that if Barton wasn't there to guide them safely home, the black head would be there in a minutes notice. Changs team probably felt the same. A sense of relief to know not only were they taught and sheltered by one of the strongest generals, but guarded by a second as well.

They didn't talk much, so whether it was a debt or due to friendship, no one really knew. They were, however, more around each other (their selves not included) than any other people in the school. It was stranger to think they had somehow become included in some sort of family.

Just as he'd thought, they made a beeline for Changs own group, almost like he'd placed a tracking device on them. They merely smirked, Hilde cracked some joke about the subject, where he swore Changs nose twitched in some form of agitation. Extra careful not to touch Sally as per usual, made him laugh to think either he had a female phobia, or a crush on the honey blonde.

With the Asian in hot pursuit of the exit, they had made their way back to the academy a lot quicker than if they had come back on their own, he was sure.

"I'm beat!" Red blurted out, hands flinging in the air and legs kicking themselves to lay floppy on the sofa.

"Hey! There are six of us, you know, don't just take up all the space!" Hilde gritted her teeth. Red just got on her nerves. Perhaps it was a personality clash, but she preferred him when his mouth was shut, or rather, when he was too busy killing to be annoying.

"If you really wanted to sit down no matter what, then the floor would be just fine!" With a sweep of her arms and a loud resounding 'Hey!', his legs were shoved off, and her rear hastily placed there instead. Of course, he did not take defeat graciously, using his legs to try and push her off instead.

Relena could merely laugh at their antics as she sat on the floor as Red insisted. She, however, became preoccupied quickly by the fussy general and his gang. To the two squads under both mysterious generals, there was nothing unusual about this slightly mothering side of Chang.

The two squads shared a large common room, bed rooms and bathroom linked. They played at happy family together. That contributed to her understanding of him, and what her own leader saw in him. Had she not gotten used to the other teams leader by friendship of Barton and communal standards, she would have thought of him as everyone else.

Evasive, angry, mysterious, suspicious, there were a long range of dubious and quick temper words that could describe him at first.

Although she knew General Chang to be a relatively calm person in many situations that would concern his fellows, yet he was also prone to angry emotional outbursts in response to many things, such as conflict ideologies and the gender of his opponents.

She couldn't help but smile as she remembered many outbursts on what he thoughts of 'onnas'. Not that Sally minded, she teased him mercilessly. She suspected her of having a crush on her general, yet used his view on women to gain a little much needed attention.

The best thing about general Chang? He tended not to care what others thought of him or his ideas and took direct action even when he was uncertain. Although general Chang did not listen often, especially if the subject were of the love compartment, he gave strong and wise advice.

He did, however, seem to despises weakness in character and body, in others and in himself. He had this particular and strict sense of honour that made him intriguing. He had chosen his team on his own, it wouldn't surprise her had he picked them on his own set of morals and view of strength. They often said a General was reflected in his team, on who he picked from what categories.

One Healer and two Destroyers. He would rather attack than skilfully sneak in and be gone with the correct information. Oh, Destroyers got the job done, alright, especially with two on a team. They might not consciously be looking for something, but people tended to spill when they thought their lives were in danger, no provocation needed. Of course, unlike a finder, a destroyer was unlikely to let you live.

Sally Po was kind and gentle, yet she had a sharp tongue and had no qualms about doing what needed to be done. Unlike herself, who flinched when Red pulled the trigger, Sally could keep looking without a frown. That was not to say that she held no compassion, Sally was very passionate about saving lives. Those which were innocent, of course.

Ashford, with his shoulder length brown hair and green eyes was the quiet type. He sat and read rather than became entangled in the scene that was happening on the sofa. He reminded her a lot of general Barton, then again, that was perhaps why they got along so well.

Bastion was open, not rude like Red, however, not as prone to swear. But oh could he shout when he wanted to. An angry Bastion was a scary Bastion. Like Red, he got a certain proficiency of being a destroyer through liking it more than he probably should.

"The whole team made it then." It was a joke of course, he hadn't expected anyone to be left behind, but out of the mouth one Trowa Barton, such things didn't sound as humorous as they should have. This was no fault of his own, there was an accompanying smirk and everything, there was just the feeling that Barton always held something back. Relena would always link this with a secret in her mind.

Of course, the laughter that followed the good natured comment flew straight past as she took in the sight of the man standing beside him. Brown her, Prussian cobalt eyes, tan skin. Someone stop her of she was drooling.

Though smirks were in place, mirth in everyone's eyes and a sense of relief that everyone was safe (as Barton had tagged along yet not joined on the way back, they were starting to worry about their general), there was heavy confusion in the air.

Since they had known the two generals, no one other than their team had been allowed entrance to their common room. It was a safe haven of sorts where they had liked to think both generals were more at home and open than when they stepped foot outside.

"There will be some construction work going on this week as four new rooms will be added to the common room. They will be starting tomorrow. As for now, I would like to introduce you to Heero Yuy. He's just recently decided to become a new general here, so I would hope you all treat him with the same respect you treat us. He will be searching for new recruits, so there will be three new additions as well. The same clauses we have, pertain to him as well, keep that in mind."

The young man merely stood there, arms folded, not looking particularly interested in what was going on.

The room was abuzz with questions of the general's whereabouts, as well as the identity of the man beside him. 'The same clauses?' No mind readers. No one wanted to ask, since no response was ever given. That could only mean that Heero knew something about the generals that they didn't.

After a round of questions, introductions and animated talking, the three generals escaped to a linking room that was heavily barred and sound proof. They knew, they'd tried to listen in. Beyond that door, was a small living room for the generals, with joining bedrooms. Whatever went on beyond that door, they didn't know.

Relena sighed, her heart a flutter. There was something very alluring about Yuy, and she couldn't help but wish they would be working together on the future. Then again, it made her happy to think she would be able to see him every day from now on.

* * *

"You decided on becoming a general then?" Wufei sighed as he finally got to sit down. Heero responded with a 'hn'.

With a raise of an eyebrow at Trowas direction, the brunette merely shrugged. It had taken a while for Heero to be open with him as well.

"Your idea?" Trowa shook his head. There was no way he would be giving Heero any orders any time soon. He couldn't wait to see the look on Wufeis face when he found out.

"We need information. We can't be sure there aren't more of us out there. We need to find out. What better way than to have us all as generals. Heero would be able to go on classified missions, it would mean not being separated at this point as well."

"I see.." Wufei nodded. It was a good idea. Who knows what they managed to get off of Heero when he was in the lab. It wasn't a matter of saving their own skin, it was a matter of saving something greater. A secret that now linked the three of them together by a higher purpose.

"What now?" Wufei growled. He hated having to ask. Trowa snorted and glanced at Heero briefly. The other brunette caught the look and cocked his head to the side slightly, still no real hint of emotion on his face.

"What now?" he repeated. He could see Wufei frown in the corner, not sure why he would ask that question of Heero instead.

"I hate people having to ask." Heero growled in return. "You're not going to get anywhere in life acting like that. Make up your own minds. Don't ask me."

Trowa smirked internally. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad being Beta. At least Heero was no tyrant.

"Well then, we start tomorrow. Introduce you to some recruits first. Then we start looking into medical bases. If they have others, it would be in a medical facility fortified like the one we dropped in today.

Heero nodded slightly, as if thinking.

"Mission accepted."

"What!" Wufei had leapt off his seat rather ungracefully, mouth open and veins popping in anger.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he hissed. Trowa couldn't help but release a deep chuckle.

"Took you long enough to notice."

Wufei started growling and hissing. From personal experience, it would pass over soon. Wufei hadn't been happy to be second in command, he would not agree to being shifted down one more spot.

Heero had essentially, become Alpha.


End file.
